<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extras and Commentary by Mayonaka_no_Tenshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458180">Extras and Commentary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi'>Mayonaka_no_Tenshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Quite Rivals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pole Dancing, Rating May Change, Smitten Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi/pseuds/Mayonaka_no_Tenshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extra scenes from “Secrets of a Successful Rivalry”, as well as other characters perspectives. A series of one-shots expanding on that universe and the events from the story. </p><p>Recommended you read part one in this series first!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not Quite Rivals [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extras and Commentary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’d meant to start doing stuff for this ages ago. So sorry it took so long. So many other things I’ve been trying to work on while also struggling to write in general. But finally I have the first installment for you to enjoy. If you liked the main story, I hope you will find these to be fun additions!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Victor visits Yuuri’s house, he gets a taste of what a home is supposed to feel like.</p><p>It’s a nice house, but not nearly so grand as many Hollywood stars even half as popular as Yuuri. </p><p>Victor’s own house is huge and beautifully decorated by a professional, full of all the elegant extras you only find in the top interior decorating catalogs. He kind of hates it. </p><p>He mostly uses the house to host parties, otherwise, he tends to spend as little time there as possible. It’s just way too much space for only him. He sometimes prefers just to stay in a hotel somewhere so he can feel like other people are at least nearby, and he can always go down to the bar if he wants more company. </p><p>He has long wanted to get a dog to at least have someone there to greet him when he does go home, but he always talks himself out of it. His schedule is so busy and he is away from home for weeks at a time sometimes. He worries that he simply won’t be able to dedicate enough time and attention to any dog he gets and he refuses to let any furry companion he adopts to be primarily cared for by pet sitters. </p><p>The moment he walks into Yuuri’s home, he immediately feels how different it is from is own house. It is quite large, enough to more than satisfy a family of four or five, so still quite a lot of space for someone living on their own, like Yuuri. He also knows Yuuri is not the type to host parties or invite a lot of friends into his home. Apparently, Phichit and Minako are the only regular visitors, and even then, Yuuri prefers to meet with Minako at her office.</p><p>The shelves in Victor’s house are filled with the strange decorative flotsam that can be found at classy home decorating shops. There’s a set of mirrored balls in various sizes; “artistically” draped branches made of plastic hanging out of a wire frame in the shape of a vase; a strange wheel with rose gold spokes perched on a wooden pedestal; and countless other purposeless oddities scattered throughout the house, no two alike. The walls are covered with equally meaningless, but perfectly color coordinated modern art prints. </p><p>Yuuri’s house is nothing like this. The house is still very tastefully decorated, but clearly much more personalized. The shelves hold a variety of books that have clearly been read and vary from books on dance and acting, to fantasy and sci-fi, to self-improvement. Among them are innumerable photos of people who must be friends and family. He recognizes Phichit in several and even more with various other Japanese people he assumes to be family. Victor longs to stop and look more closely but is worried about seeming intrusive or nosy. On the walls are various landscapes or Japanese inspired art and calligraphy. While everything seems to go together relatively well, it is clearly not designed with perfect coordination in mind. The books are placed on shelves with no consideration to size or color, and the frames of the pictures are often slightly mismatched, but it all screams Yuuri and makes it clear that this is someplace Yuuri can call home. It’s perfect. </p><p>Yuuri apologizes for the simplicity of his home but Victor just beams and starts complimenting everything in it. </p><p>That first visit, Victor only sees the main rooms on the first floor, but there are a few mysterious doors that Yuuri's does not show him past. The second time he visits he finds out one of these rooms is a fully equipped home gym. His own gym is one of the few rooms he uses with some regularity. Yuuri’s gym, however, has some equipment he wasn't even able to identify, which turned out to be specialized Pilates equipment. Yuuri even agrees to give him a basic Pilates lesson that day. He does okay with some of the basics, but Yuuri is quickly proven the master after demonstrating a few advanced techniques that Victor can't quite pull off.</p><p>Over the first few visits, Victor gets to see most of the rest of the house. Yuuri has a very impressive theatre and game room, which Victor finds more than satisfactory for some really good make out sessions, his reward for letting Yuuri thrash him at video games. Yuuri's has a couple of guest bedrooms for occasions such as when Phichit stays over, or the rare occasion that his family is able to come for a visit. He also becomes well acquainted with the master bedroom and en suite. Victor’s own bed is larger, but he’s never enjoyed it as much as he does Yuuri’s. Of course, he’s pretty sure he’d enjoy the floor better than his large and lonely bed, as long as he can have Yuuri in his arms. </p><p>It isn’t until his 4th visit that he finds out what is behind the final door. This last room is something particularly special, and the moment the door opens wide enough that first time he isn’t able to contain his sheer giddiness. It is a large and fully equipped dance studio. One wall is entirely covered in mirrors, with a ballet barre stretched across half of them. There’s a small sound system and a piano in one corner and a pole stretching from floor to ceiling on the far side of the room. Yuuri walks through the room, explaining the features, even showing the hidden cabinets in the opposite wall that housed what looked Iike various dance and yoga equipment, thought that was just what was behind one of the many camouflaged doors, made to blend in with the rest of the wall paneling. </p><p>Victor turned slowly in the center of the room, taking in the wide space. </p><p>“Wow! Did you have this custom made?”</p><p>“Um, yeah. I think it was originally a study and library space, but I figured the rest of the house had enough shelves for me and I really wanted a dance space, so...”</p><p>“I always wondered if you still danced. You were mesmerizing in The Dancer, I couldn’t take my eyes off you. It was like you <em>were</em> the music. I’ve probably seen that movie almost a hundred times. But you haven’t even really talked about dance since then so I was afraid to ask. And I knew you did ballet, but is that a pole dancing pole? No wonder you’re so good at Pilates if you can pole dance!”</p><p>He turned to look back at Yuuri then and saw his boyfriends eyes had gone wide. </p><p>By now, Victor was able to guess what kinds of things were going through Yuuri’s head, having become quite aware of Yuuri’s insecurities, in spite of his obvious success.</p><p>He walked back over to where Yuuri stood, cupping his boyfriend’s face before closing the space between them. The kiss was sweet and deep and left them both a little breathless when Victor pulled back just enough to look Yuuri in the eye. </p><p>“Dance for me?”</p><p>Yuuri looked up at him with wide, soft eyes, “Ok.”</p><p>Victor kissed him sweetly again, unable to resist how adorable the man before him was, before stepping back to give Yuuri space. </p><p>Yuuri mentally shook himself. Part of him just wanted to stay in Victor’s arms and just let himself turn to jelly from a few more kisses like that, but he also wanted to give Victor what he’d asked for. It was true that he didn’t really talk about or do dance for the public anymore. He was mostly content to keep it for himself, but there were times he wished he could share it with someone. Phichit sometimes watched him practice, but it wasn’t quite the same. He wanted to dance <em>for</em> someone, and if he were honest, he always wanted that someone to be Victor. </p><p>“I need to stretch and warm up first, would you care to join me?”</p><p>Victor joined him eagerly and did his best to keep up with Yuuri’s example. He'd always prided himself on being more flexible than average, but he really just couldn’t compare to just how bendy Yuuri could be. He did his best to concentrate on doing the stretches himself though, because if he watched Yuuri for too long, his lower half started to get ideas and he really wanted to actually see Yuuri dance before going there. They had the whole weekend after all, he didn’t want to rush. </p><p>Despite Victor’s struggles, they had fun doing stretches together. Victor worked hard to maintain a certain image for the public, but he loved that he could comfortably make a fool of himself around Yuuri and that Yuuri would just smile even more beautifully and look at him with affection in his eyes that made Victor absolutely melt. </p><p>Finally, Yuuri was ready. He hooked his phone up to the sound system and put on flirty pop song that had been popular recently. </p><p>From the very first move Victor could feel his heart rate pick up. He was here, in Yuuri’s house. In his personal dance studio, and this man he’d admired for years was dancing <em>for him</em>! It was an absolute dream come true and all he could do was stare, mesmerized by the beauty that was Yuuri Katsuki. </p><p>It was even better than seeing Yuuri in The Dancer. Here, Victor could see everything, including the sheer joy Yuuri clearly felt at moving with the music, of letting it take over his body until it felt like they were one and the same. Yuuri filled the space with his energy, but then Yuuri would meet Victor’s eyes and it was like all that energy was directed straight at him. It filled Victor with a feeling he couldn't name but it felt kind of like he were dying and coming back to life at the same time. </p><p>As the song came to an end, Victor clapped loudly. </p><p>Yuuri sent a smile his way, but there was a spark of something else in his eyes as the song changed over to another recent hit, this one definitely on the more sensuous side. </p><p>With what could only be called a smirk, Yuuri reached down to grab the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it smoothly over his head, revealing his slim, but toned torso. With a smoldering look, he then tossed the shirt right at Victor, who caught it on instinct a moment before his jaw dropped as he watched Yuuri turn, slip his fingers into his waistband and proceed to slide them smoothly down, revealing tight boxer briefs and beautifully toned thighs and legs. Both were also slender, but Victor knew well how much power they contained and he had to forcibly swallow before he drooled all over himself like some cartoon character, as he watched a now nearly naked Yuuri stride sensuously towards the pole, then reaching an arm up to grip the smooth round surface and give a slow, teasing walk around it, eyes smoldering at Victor. </p><p>Victor was mesmerized. </p><p>When Yuuri lifted himself off the ground and began to move around the pole, demonstrating that amazing flexibility and control, Victor could see the muscles pulled taut beneath smooth skin and yet Yuuri moved as if without effort, as if gravity no longer had a pull on him. The dance was a mix of the sensual and of pure power and skill that had Victor reeling. He barely heard the music, but he could feel his heart pounding in tempo with every beat. </p><p>As the song reached it’s peak, Yuuri performed a series of beautiful leaping, flying spins, legs extended outwards to create momentum, before pulling back in and spinning even faster and somehow finishing, knees on the floor and back arched so that his head almost touched his heels, just as the song came to an end. </p><p>The song stopped and silence filled the room. </p><p>Yuuri slowly straightened back up and turned, still on his knees, to look over at Victor.</p><p> Before he even realized he was moving, Victor knee-walked all the way to Yuuri until they were eye to eye and then smashed their lips together, fingers tangling in soft black hair. Yuuri gasped in shock but quickly wrapped his arms around the other man, trying to pull him impossibly closer. </p><p>“So, I take it you liked it then. I’ve actually been practicing that, hoping I could show it to you,” Yuuri managed to say, still breathless, when they finally pulled apart. He’d have gone red at the admission if he weren't already flushed from the passion of the kiss they’d just shared.</p><p>“Yuuri Katsuki, I demand you take me to bed this very minute so I can show you exactly how much I liked it. Unless you have lube stashed away in that handy closet.”</p><p>Yuuri’s eyes went wide for a moment but a moment later he was on his feet and pulling Victor up with him before they both ran out of the room, not bothering to even close the studio door behind them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for reading!! </p><p>Please leave a comment below if you can and feel free to drop any prompts or suggestions for what you want to see here as well. I have a list of ideas already, but I’d be happy to know what you guys are interested in. I plan to keep these pretty short, so hopefully I can get a few more out in the near future. </p><p>Hope you guys are all staying safe as much as possible. Wishing you all the best in these strange times!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>